My BestFriend & My BoyFriend
by CodiasePosseCRxTD
Summary: John is with Jeff. Jeff is best friends with Brodi. Brodi is with Drew. Brodi and John do not like each other at all. Will both of Jeff's relationships last? Will only one last? If so, which one? Or, will both crumble and Jeff be left all alone?
1. My BestFriend: IED

**A/N****: So this is a JohnCena/JeffHardy story. It's a bit AU. In it, Jeff's on Smackdown still. He never left the WWE. It's in his POV. So…. Yup! Read and review! Also, forgive me for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anyone from the WWE. All I own is the plot. I respect the sexuality and preference of all wrestlers and if I don't get their character the way the legitimately are, it's because I don't know them.**

**Warnings****: Slash, implied sexual thoughts, intimate scenes (NO SEX! SORRY!), possibly a few swears. Not really sure.**

**Rating****: M for swearing and sexual scenes in future chapters.**

**Chapter 1: IED – My Best Friend**

"Jeffery Nero Hardy!" Brodi yelled. I smirked, knowing my plan had gone exactly as planned. Not even 10 seconds later, a small, blonde-haired girl burst through my locker room door. Wearing just a towel. And her face was red with anger. When she saw my smirk, she got even angrier (if possible).

"Where the fuck are my things? I'd like to get dressed. Normally, I wouldn't give a fucked about going to the hotel in a towel. BUT, it's fucking cold out seeing as we're in the north-east and it's winter," she said. I feigned innocence.

"Why Brodi, what ever are you talking about? I didn't take your things. I would never do such a thing," I said, fake gasping and putting a hand over my heart in mock hurt. She narrowed her eyes. Uh-oh.

Before I could react, she lunged at me, knocking me off the bench and onto the floor. She was straddling my hips and, again, before I could react, she punched me in the face. I tried to stop her, but she was running on adrenaline and I just had a match. She got in at least 3 more punches before two tan arms wrapper around her midsection and pulled her off me. I sat up and looked to see her struggling in the arms of my brother, Matt.

"Brodi, calm down. Please. Don't make me go and get Drew. He's busy and doesn't want to be interrupted." At this, she stopped struggling and went limp in Matt's arms. She knew Drew had an anger that could rival hers.

He sighed and looked at me, eyes narrow yet soft. "Go get her stuff then get checked out by the trainer," he said. I nodded. I grabbed her stuff, gave it to Matt and went to the trainer.

He checked me out. I had a split lip, a black eye and a few bruises. He fixed what he could and told me I could leave. I thanked him and headed back to my locker room.

When I walked in, I saw Brodi had dressed and was talking with Matt, seemingly about something serious. She instantly stopped when I walked in. When her eyes fell on my face, her expression turned sad and regretful. I saw concern in her eyes.

"Oh God. Jeff, I'm so sorry," she said. I smiled as much as my lip would let me.

"It's all good. Just a little bruised up," I replied. "Why were you so mad, though? I mean, I've done this before. You got mad but not like this."

She sighed. She looked at Matt, who nodded.

"Jeff, sit. Please." I did so. "Well, no too long ago, I went to a therapist. I've been experiencing a lot of mood swings and stuff lately. So they're doing some studies to figure out what's wrong with me. There's something seriously wrong with me mentally. They think maybe bipolar disorder. Do you remember when Randy had that IED storyline?" I nod. "I might have that. I go 3 times a week. They have it down to those two things. They're leaning towards IED though," she finished.

I just sat there. Brodi. Fun-loving, happy, crazy Brodi, my best friend of 16 years who knows all my secrets and has been through everything with me, has an anger disorder.

"Jeff? Please. Say something," she says. I look at her. Her usually bright, child-like blue eyes were dull and looked more mature. They were wide and scared.

"I just… I don't understand," I say. She looks away and I know she's gonna start crying. "Brodi, don't cry. I just… this is weird. Its new. Its gonna take some getting used to." She turned back to me. Her eyes were full of tears and a few had escaped. "Why are you crying, bunny? Huh?" She smiled at the childhood nickname.

"I just felt like you were gonna yell and push me away. Tell me to leave you alone. Not a lot of people can be friends with someone who punches them in the face multiple times," she replied.

I scoffed. "A few punches isn't gonna scare me away from my best friend. We've been through everything together. Way too much for me to just leave when thigns get a little rough. Your temper has always been bad. And it'll get easier to control with all the medicine they have now," I say and wrap my arms around her. She wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my chest.

"I know. But you're my best friend. I would be devastated if I lost you," she says. I kiss the top of her head.

"Brodi? Babe, you in her…" we heard an accented voice say. I look up and saw Drew Galloway (a.k.a. Drew McIntyre), Brodi's boyfriend, standing in the doorway. "Oh. Im interrupting something. Sorry. Um, I'm ready to leave when you are, babe. I'll be in the locker room." And he left. We looked at each other and broke out in laughter. After a minute or two, we calmed down. Brodi looked around.

"Dude, when did Matt become a ninja?" she asked. I looked at her weirdly. "what? He just, like, disappeared." I looked around and notice that too.

"Wow. He did. And I thought I was the only ninja-Hardy. Damn it, Matt! Why must you always steal my thunder?" I whine/yell dramatically. Brodi laughed. She got up and grabbed her stuff.

"Well I should get going. Me and Drew got plans," she says and winks. I gag. She chuckles. For the first time in the past 10 minutes, I look at her. She's wearing a black skirt that's different lengths in different places, a red shirt that clings to her torso and emphasizes her boobs and red, velvety heels. I smile at her.

"Someone's looking hot tonight," I say. She blushes and punches my shoulder.

"Shut up!" She kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later, border jumper."

"That still makes no sense!" I yell as she leaves. She just laughs. I smile and go back to gathering my stuff. I'm glad she's happy. Though, if anyone were to hurt her, like that Galloway fellow, I swear to fucking God…

"You musn't think too hard, grasshoppa," an amused voice says, making me jump 5 feet in the air. I turned to the place where the voice was coming from and saw Cody.

"Holy ducking shit, Codes. You scared the crap outta me, What is it with people and their ducking ninja skills today?" I say. Cody laughs at me. Then he sits down next to me and gets serious. He takes my hands and looks me in the eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's important."

**A/N: Damn cliffhangers! Mwuhahahahaha. So? Whatcha think? The "grasshoppa" part is actually from a not me and my friend were passing today. Or maybe yesterday. I don't remember. But anyways. She got mad at me and I said "You shall live, grasshoppa" and just had to put it in here. And the parts that say "ducking" are intentional. Not a spelling error. And when Brodi call Jeff "border jumper" it's an inside joke from their teen days. And "bunny" is Jeff's childhood nickname for Brodi. So….. yeah. I think that's everything. ****REVIEW PLEASE! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 5!**


	2. My BoyFriend: Smut

**A/N:**** Chapter 2! Yay! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. And I know I said I wouldn't update if I didn't get 5 reviews but there ARE people reading this, and even if the don't review they favorite and alert the story, so I shall post. I hope to post this story at least once a week, but that may not happen. Please be patient with me, I don't have a computer at home. I'm always on my iPod. So read and review and I hope you like it!**

**Discalimer:**** I do not own, sadly. If I did, do you really think I would be here? Also, I respect and appreciate the sexualities and views of the wrestlers as real people. This may not portray their personality. Its just a story. No money is being made from this story, either.**

**Warnings****: Slash, SMUT, swears.**

**Chapter 2: Smut: My BoyFriend**

I looked at Cody. "Well?" I ask. "What is it?"

"Um… It's about John," he said. I feel panic well up in me.

"What about him?" I asked hesitantly.

Cody smiles. "He's here. He's got a locker room somewhere. He wants you to meet him in it," he said. I stared at him in disbelief. "What? Stop looking at me like that. It's creepy," he said, eying me warily. I chuckled and shook my head. That's Cody being Cody.

"Thanks, Codes," I smiled at him. He smiled broadly back and left the room, probly to go find Ted. I gathered my stuff and headed out to find John's locker room. After a minute or so of wandering, I found a door labeled:

**§ John Cena §**

I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" a husky voice called out. I smiled. I opened the door slowly, my eyes landing on John's bare ass. I quietly closed the door and set my stuff down. Just when he was about to turn around, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my clothed groin against his bare ass. His body jerked and he squealed like a girl. I pulled away and doubled over, laughing. He turned around and glared at me. That made me laugh harder. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, babe," he said. "I thought you were some creep who wanted to shove his dick up my ass."

I took a deep breath and calmed down when realization dawned on me,

"Do you just let people walk in when you're naked?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Wh… What? Babe, no. I just… I was hoping it was you. I told Cody to get you and tell everyone else to leave me alone," he replied, kind of flustered.

I nodded. "Okay then," I said. "Now, I may not be a creep but I do want to shove my dick up your ass."

John smirks at me. "Then do it," he challenges, knowing that I will do it.

I walked over to him, leaving a trail of cloths in my wake. When I get to him, I'm completely naked. He eyes me up and down. I smirked and pushed him up against the wall. His back hit the wall with a hard 'thud' and John groaned. I smiled and attacked his lips. He kissed me back eagerly and I rubbed our groins together, eliciting a moan from him. I smiled and kissed down his jaw to his neck, finding his vein and feeling his pulse quicken. I fell to my knees and looked up at him, eyes half lidded. He looked down at me, lust ever so present in his blue eyes. I kept my gaze locked on his, my tongue darting out and licking the head of his cock. He groaned. I smirked and tease the slit with my tongue. He moans loudly. I engulfed his member, earning a loud, drawn out groan of appreciation.

I started off slow, only taking in the head. Then I took in a little more. Eventually, I was taking in his whole cock. My pace is still agonizingly slow.

"God damn it Jeff, go fucking faster," he groaned. I smirked and let go of his cock with a wet 'plop', earning another groan in protest.

I stood, capturing his lips again. He kissed me back and tangled his hands in my hair. I pulled him away from the wall, turning so my back was facing the wall and laid him on the bench. I situated myself between his legs and he tensed. I rolled my eyes and rubbed his inner thighs.

"Babe, calm down. Relax. We've done this before," I whispered seductively in his ear. I felt him relax a bit. I brought my fingers up to his mouth. "Suck," I instructed. He eagerly sucked them in and started lubing them up with his saliva as his tongue circled my fingers. I groaned and after about a minute, I couldn't take anymore. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and brought them down to his puckered hole. I circled it, an attempt to lube it up a bit, before slowly pushing a finger in.

When it was in to the knuckle, I stopped for about 10 seconds before pulling it out and pushing it back in. I went faster and when he started moaning, I added a second finger. I finger-fucked him for a few minutes before scissoring my fingers, trying to open him up. When I deemed him ready, I pulled my fingers out, spit in my hand and rubbed it on my rock hard cock, lubing it up as much as I could. When I did all I could, I lined myself up with his entrance.

I looked into his eyes and very slowly, slid into him, not wanting to hurt him. I groaned at the suffocatingly tight heat. When I was in to the hilt, I stopped and let him adjust. After a couple minutes, he circled his hips, telling me to move.

I pulled back, leaving just the head in and thrust back in, earning a groan from him. I repeated the action and soon, I had a fast pace, turning into a hot mess beneath me. I angled my thrusts differently, trying to find John's hotspot. After a few failed attempts, he cried out in pleasure and I knew I found it. I kept hitting that spot, my hands gripping John's thighs. I moved my hands up to his hips, pulling his hips down to meet me thrust for thrust. I groaned as I felt warmth coiling in my groin and I knew I was close. I looked at John, whose eyes were closed and he was moaning and writhing.

He was always nervous when I went to fuck him, but when he relaxed, he was a wonton slut. I wrapped my hand around his cock, pumping it slowly. He let out a long, loud moan.

"Johnny," I whispered seductively and he opened his eyes, looking at me and panting. "Cum for me."

He moaned loudly and re-closed his eyes, pearly white ropes of his hot essence coating my hand as well as both of out chests. His walls clench around me, his tight heat becoming tighter, if possible, making it hard to thrust. My thrust already messy and uneven, his tightening making it worse. A few thrusts later, I was cumming in John, his velvety walls milking me for all I was worth. I gave a few more thrust before collapsing on top of John, panting. I had a layer of sweat coating my body, as did John. After a few minutes of panting being the only sound in the room, John ran a hand through my hair. I looked up at him and smiled.

"That. Was. Amazing," John said. I smiled and kissed his chest in a place that was free of cum. I pull out of John, a small whimper coming from him, and got up, getting a wet cloth and cleaning us up. I threw I aside and smirked at John.

"Oh, I know. Im that good," I say cockily and he rolled his eyes at me and chuckled. We both get dressed and gather our stuff, heading out of the arena and toward the hotel. I let Matt take my car, so I rode in Johns. We arrived at the hotel about 10 minutes later, not knowing how crazy the night yet to come was going to be.

**A/N: Review please! Tell me what you think. Keep going? Stop? ****I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS!**


End file.
